onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Curly Dadan
Confirmation Wasn't it actually "Dragon" mentioned and not "Dadan"? --One-Winged Hawk 17:40, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :It was "Dadan" mentioned not Dragon as seen here. In the anime however, there was a fansub that screwed up the line and translated the name as Dragon. There is a Dadan but other than a name, little is known about the person.Mugiwara Franky 17:53, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::I wanted to know the source of that, thanks MF! ^_^ ::Maybe I should add this to Mythbusters because this is common... :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 00:56, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Further confirmation that there is Dadan and not Dragon. Dadan is ダダン while Dragon is ドラゴン. This pic was taken from the yellow data book since I couldn't find any raws of the chapter at the moment. Mugiwara Franky 08:56, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Garp mentions that he left Ace and Luffy in the hands of his friend when they were younger. Perhaps Dadan is that person. -- 11:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) About this statement: "He greatly resembles the youngest member of the Gorousei. Whether or not they are the same person, however, remains to be seen. " I'm pretty sure that the person seen in that flashback is a younger Garp and not Dadan. Are we sure Dadan is male? TheMario 16:53, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :Indeed it's Garp taking Luffy to live with Dadan and Ace. At this moment, even with Dadan being confirmed as Garp's friend, nothing else is known about the person.Mugiwara Franky 18:32, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Dadan? http://www.onemanga.com/One_Piece/565.5/19/ Is this Dadan trying to catch Ace here? His face is hidden. One-Winged Hawk 14:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Kinda since Dadan is so far the only one confirmed to have taken care of baby Ace. Nothing actually already known to add to the article though Garp being an idiot to please a baby is cute. Dadan living in the mountains however could be something. Mugiwara Franky 14:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Gender In the translation I read of chapter 574, Ace tells Luffy to say goodbye to "him", but this article still has Dadan's gender as unidentified. Is it out of date, or is there a translation issue? 21:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I think its pretty obivous a "he", since Dandan is even a man's name. One-Winged Hawk 22:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Haha, or not as the case may be :P Suicidal Skydiver 01:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Dude :'"Dadan" is Monkey D Garp's nikname . ' :Becauce, when ace was diying he sad to Luffy " if you ever run acroos "Dadan" say him hi from me, its strange that i remember him at the time like this " so he mention Garp not his friend heyy dudes Dadan is Monkey D Garp's nikname and he is not a his friend thats jus bullshit :There are some things that shouldn't be said even as a joke. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 18:36, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Time to move? Her full name was revealed, so shoudn't we move this page to "Curly Dadan"? GMTails 21:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, you can move it you know. "Move" is next to history, so long as your certain your correct, you can move it. And if your not, it will be moved again and a redirect installed anyway. Either way, it can be moved now. One-Winged Hawk 21:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Donne, but what will happen to all the links to "Dadan" page? GMTails 21:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::How do we know that "Curly" isn't just an epithet? The Pope 22:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Usually if there is an epithet it's noted by quotation marks, like Capone "Gang" Bege. Curly wasn't in quotes or anything like that.DancePowderer 22:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Also, how do we know that "Curly" is the proper transliteration of her name? It's written "Kaarii" in Japanese. That could also be "Carly". DemonRin 23:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :: That's the same thing that happened to Oars, early translations translated his name as Oz/Odz, since both seem the correct romanization. So, we don't know if it's the proper translation. GMTails 23:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Pants I've seen those pants I swear http://manga.bleachexile.com/one-piece-chapter-582-page-18.html In one of Ace's flashbacks, but I can't find the right one. --Thenewjericho 21:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Maybe this one? http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/574-53/13 You can't see the design/pattern, but the general shape is the same, and it's implied that it's Dadan...Gerokeymaster 23:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Kali Dadan. According her Japanese name(カーリー ‧ ダダン), I think the translation is Kali Dadan...not Curly Dadan. Kali(カーリー) is a mother goddess from Hinduism. Here's the link: http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/カーリー Remmurds 08:06, April 22, 2010 (UTC) : Makes sence to me, since OP already has some stuff from hinduism. We could either put that in Trivia, or move this article, again. By the way, remember to use Signature ^^. GMTails 04:49, April 22, 2010 (UTC) In page of Kali in English wiki , it says: : To be a child of Kali, Ramprasad asserts, is to be denied of earthly delights and pleasures. Kali is said to not give what is expected. To the devotee, it is perhaps her very refusal to do so that enables her devotees to reflect on dimensions of themselves and of reality that go beyond the material world. Garp wish Ace and Luffy can be a strong marine soldier, that's why I believe her name is Kali, not Curly:). Remmurds 02:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well we could run a poll to vote at any case. One-Winged Hawk 10:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, shouldn't it be "Carly" instead of "Kali"? Carly makes a ton more sense and it's romanized the exact same way in Japanese.-Mr. Toto 04:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Carly and Kali really are romanized the same way, but I can't see why Carly makes more sence then Kali.GMTails 04:03, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Why no Mangastream image ? Just curious why we shouldn't upload one . --New Babylon 19:34, April 23, 2010 (UTC) It's written on all their pages ! Kdom 19:41, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : We're not rehosting their chapters , we are simply taking some images from them to use under fair use . As long as there is no watermark on the image it should be okay methinks . --New Babylon 21:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Obviously they don't want their scan to be used elsewhere otherwise they would not put a watermark on every page. Plus, let's not play on the words, if to use the part with the watermark is not good then the part without are not good either. It's not as if it was the only scanlation available. Except if we obtain permission from them to use their scan, what is fair is to not use them at all Kdom 21:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :I must confess, I tend to ignore them if their watermark isn't there (bad move), simply because most of the time you can't tell. But... Better safe then sorry. Its the game images that are okay to simply remove the watermark from, because often you can't tell who they belonged to at all once removed. One-Winged Hawk 21:37, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Kdom , fair use is a type of licensing which permits usage of copyrighted imagery if no suitable alternative exists . This actualy does qualify as fair use , though towards Oda and Shueisha , as Mangastream doesn't hold any copyright . The reason to avoid posting water marks is to not give away you are using an illegal scanlation to obtain these , because it just is more ethical when you claim fair use . --New Babylon 21:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: You don't use watermarks mostly out of sign of respect NB as well. Some get annoyed because their work is stolen, hence the need for a watermark in the first place. Its a sign of respect not to use watermarked work. They may not hold copyright, but that does not mean they may or may not be sensitive. Besides, a watermark on a picture makes it look ugly... One-Winged Hawk 21:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: That is why I say to use ones without in the first place . --New Babylon 21:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : I know that Mangastream scanlation are not more legal than any other but it is not a reason to not respect what they want. We all benefit from their work and we just have to wait 2 or 3 days until an alternative is available. Kdom 22:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I've always been a suporter of the "when there is nothing else , take what's there" atitude . You guys know my opinion on the matter and it is not gonna change :P --New Babylon 09:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :The worth thing in this wiki is that everyone wants to change things as soon as possible when it is not necessary. The recent events are the less needed because everyone has read the last chapter. The arc articles are awfull because they are made chapter by chapter whereas they should be done once they are finished. The wiki can wait 3 days especially for pictures Kdom 21:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't see the point in respecting them at all. Anybody who ruins a manga's artwork by putting their own watermark on it deserves to be ridiculed. Plus the stupidity of them doing it means they are pretending to own the actual manga's content. That being said, watermark's are terrible and don't belong on here anyway. SeaTerror 20:18, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Luffy's regard Where the hell has luffy said he liked dadan? i get ace talking about her before he died but where has luffy talked about her?Biropg 23:39, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Picture Do we have another close up picture for her profile.??In this picture she looks a bit 'retarded'...If we dont have another one okay.. 10:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC)